Alternancia Sexual
by Lorcan Malfoy
Summary: Yaoi Harry/Ron


**Discaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes ni lugares me pertenece. _Se que algunos vereis esta historia en mi otra cuenta, pero perdi la contra y subire esta aqui_**

* * *

Harry, Ron y Hermione sacaban alegres cuentas de los ltimos d as, los 3 hab an dejado que la tapa de la olla saltara libremente, dej ndose llevar por el momento y ahora ltimo por los sentimientos, el tr o hab a gozado y llorado de la felicidad, como tambi n del placer, juntos o solos se las hab an arreglado para pas rselas de maravilla, pero no todos estaban debidamente conformes, Ron en secreto, estuvo pensando varios d as las formas de saldar una "dolorosa y placentera" deuda con Harry y no se quedar a contento hasta que el tomara las riendas de la situaci n, con su "intimo" amigo.

Al pasar los d as, y al fallar en toda t ctica, Ron espero que la situaci n se diera sola, ya que ni en las duchas hab a podido hacer algo,  
porque en el momento justo de las insinuaciones, llegaba alguien para tomar una ducha, o en su cuarto, donde ahora ltimo estaba transitando mucha gente, y en las noches, imposible, ya que ambos eran exageradamente ruidosos en el sexo, o si no Por qu Harry lo pillo masturb ndose? y repetir en las duchas en la noche seria algo sospechoso para el virgen ano de Harry y para el de el, as que prefiri esperar el adecuado momento.

Y como todas las cosas en la vida, paso, en la tarde de un d a de Junio, ambos salieron a dar un paseo por los alrededores de Hogwarts y Ron, con una diplom tica sutileza, empez a tomar el tema por lo sexual,  
retomando el tema que dejaron pendiente y que las duchas ocupo plenamente con preguntas como:

- Oye Harry a que edad comenzaste a hacerte la paja? pregunto casi expectante, escrutando la reacci n de el.

Harry, para su sorpresa, se tomo muy bien la pregunta y respondi

- Umm, d jame recordar si, como a los 12 a os y contra pregunto - y t ?

As vio Ron que la primera parte de su plan se hab a cumplido, y contesto tranquilamente:

- Igual, y como descubrirte eso?

- En ocasiones, en las ma anas y noches sobretodo, comenzaba a palpar mi polla, adem s que en el mundo muggle, la informaci n que no se encuentra aqu all se puede encontrar en unos interesantes libros de educaci n sexual, y en esa edad, uno es muy curioso. Y t Ron?

- Bueno, aqu la cosa fue mas grafica mis queridos hermanos (sonriendo maliciosamente), una noche los sorprend en plena paja, me sintieron,  
y yo les pregunt que co os estaban haciendo a lo que empezaron a explicarme y me mostraron como se hac a, as yo comenc , cada vez que mi "ni o" me lo pide,  
yo lo masajeo jejejeje.

Ambos rieron de buena gana con este eufemismo, pero Ron sigui con el cuestionario:

- Y en que piensas tu para que tu "ni o" reaccione le pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Bueno en Cho y en Hermione - al decir esto no pudo menos que sonre r

Ya se hab an alejado un buen trecho del castillo, Ron estaba rebosante de gozo, la obra estaba lista, solo faltaba la firma y empez a dirigir sus pasos al lugar menos visitado y escondido del lago, entre bromas y chistes de segundo sentido, Ron considero que estaban bastante alejados, as que espero el momento justo para lanzar la ofensiva

Ahora Harry le pregunt :

- Y Qu te pareci lo del otro d a?... nos sentamos? le ofreci el

Se sentaron, entrecruzaron las piernas y Ron contesto:

- Hum, doloroso pero lo disfrut bastante Harry

- Pero y Hermione? no se supone que ustedes se gustan esperaba un ataque de celos

- Me considero liberal, pero Qui n te dijo que coger era una declaraci n? Me declar , es cierto, ella me respondi abri ndose de piernas,  
pero pudo ser para sacarse las ganas, ella no ha respondido nada y no la veo con nimo para hacer de Romeo y Julieta por el momento. Adem s como tu con Cho, se te abri de piernas, no se como lo consideras tu, capaz era para dejarte tranquilo, adem s tu perdiste tu virginidad con ella, no ella contigo.

- Cierto, estoy replante ndome completamente mi vida afectiva jajaja

Ah Harry empez a caer un poco en la cuenta, tantas preguntas con respecto al sexo, habiendo cosas mas importantes que discutir las pajas que te corres, se pregunto Roncito no querr alguna cosita? No necesitara vitamina P este cabr n?, pero nunca se imagino a quien se lo iban a enchufar aquel d a.

La conversaci n contin o por largo rato, entre los morbosos deseos de ambos, pero, penetrar o ser penetrado? He ah el dilema para nuestros ya calientes amigos que se esforzaban al m ximo para disimular un poco, pero sus penes hac an lo contrario, sus entrepiernas comenzaron a abultarse y a notarse en los delgados pantalones grises del uniforme del colegio, las miradas empezaron a entrecruzarse, los claros ojos de Ron empezaron a buscar a los verdes de Harry y con la boca entreabierta, Ron se acerco con sus rojos labios a la cara de el, y lo tomo por sorpresa, bes ndolo fuerte y apasionadamente,  
mientras Harry intentaba seguir su ritmo, Ron met a mano en la camisa de el,  
sac ndole la corbata, le saco r pidamente las prendas que tapaban el torso de Harry y lo comenz a recorrer con su lengua, mientras ambos suspiraban de placer, Ron comenz a palpar la verga de Harry y le saco el cintur n, con los pantalones y la sudada ropa interior y comenz a hacer su primera mamada.

Harry estaba complacido, pero algo incomodo por la falta de t cnica de su amigo, as que lo paro, lo alecciono de c mo mamar como la gente y se dejo hacer, "que maravillas puede hacer esa boca" pens el, mientras que Ron se esforzaba para sacar sobresaliente con Harry y as tener la moral para follarselo con todas las ganas que tenia

Pero como viendo se aprende, se acord de las veces que se la hab an chupado y aplico la misma t cnica que hab an usado con el, succionar hasta que se cansara, usar la lengua por los 15 cm de polla de Harry y de vez en cuando masajear las bolas y esperar que el muy cabr n acabara en su boca.

As sucedi , Harry se fue con todo en la boca de Ron, "al parecer este gilipollas no se ha pajeado" por la cantidad de semen que tuvo que tragarse, "salado pero aceptable" volvi a pensar, mientras se sacaba la verga de el de su boca, lament ndose "mierda, no traje agua con la sed con me dejo"  
se sent sobre el pasto y le pregunto:

- Y C mo estuve? - a lo que Harry respondi

- Bien, no excelente, pero aprobaste el examen

- Era mi primera vez, que quer as, no soy puta, no tengo un mag ster en "mamadas"

- Jajajaja, cierto Ron, lo dije como broma, pero lograste lo importante: que eyaculara

- Eso era lo que esperaba, oye te acostumbras a lavarte la verga? Porque si es as , se te olvido hacerlo

- Si, pero hoy se me olvido y no te quejes por que tu estabas en las mismas,

- Ya, pero hace borr n y cuenta nueva

- Qu quieres que te haga Ron? - le inquiri Harry

Ron lanzo a sus Panzer y a la Luftwaffe de inmediato:

- Nada, porque hoy, amigo m o querido saliste premiado! le dijo con una cara de felicidad

Harry se quedo perplejo pero no perdi la cordura

- Ah si? entonces que me vas a hacer Ron le pregunto divertido

-Voy a cogerte por detr s hasta que me canse sin tregua a ver si te gusta le dijo desafiante

Harry comprendi que el iba a caminar como vaquero ese d a,  
as que sin ninguna resistencia lo acepto, y se lo hizo saber de teatral manera:

- Si entonces es as !... cogedme amor te necesito hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser vuestro pene tendr el honor de desvirgar a Harry Potter ahora vamos a ver si tu cosa se la puede por San Diez posici n de follar

Dici ndolo as coloca su trasero en pompa y le dice a Ron:

- Y ahora mosquetero! Ensartad vuestra verga en mi ano pero con cuidado o lo vais a lamentar

Ron divertido se desnuda completamente, se arrodilla detr s de Harry, acomoda su pene en la entrada del ano y con dificultad comienza a acomodar 15 cm de polla, entre los escandalosos gemidos de ambos, Harry le hace saber:

- Cuidado Ron despacio sigue as

- Qu te esta pareciendo la cosa?...

- De maravilla continua as eso uhhhh

- Ya casi un poco m s eso es si, listo

Ron termino de encajar su tranca en el ano de Harry, descanso un momento antes de empezar a cogerselo, ya descansado, comienza en un suave mete-saca-mete-saca, para as que el roce no sea tan doloroso para ambos.  
Despu s de que el ano de Harry se acostumbr a la verga de Ron, este se lo comenz a tirar sin piedad, dando unas embestidas tremendas a las buenas nalgas de su enculado y empez a follarse de maravilla a su amigo, haciendo acrobacias en el ano de este, mientras gritaban y gem an:

- OOOHHHH RONCITO QUERIDO NO SABIA QUE SE PODIA GOZAR TANTO POR AH

- PARA QUE VEAS CABRONAZO UHHHHHH

- SIIIIII ME TENIAS GANAS EH?...

- SI Y?... ALGUN PROBLEMA

- NINGUNO . UFFFFF . MAS RAPIDO

- OOHHH MUEVE TUS CADERAS ESOO

- SIIII . MAS RAPIDO DESTROZAME PARTEME EN DOS

- LO HAGO JODER .

- MAS RAPIDO ESTOY QUE ME COORRROOO

- IGUAL . OHHHH AHHHGGGGGG .

As Ron y Harry se dieron el broche de oro a esa tarde,  
despu s de llenar a Harry, Ron se desplomo en el suelo, al igual que Harry,  
cansados y sudados, pero muy contentos se quedaron mirando con unas sonrisas por largo rato, hasta que se dieron cuenta que la cena ya se acercaba, as que se vistieron y tomaron rumbo hacia el Gran Comedor, pero antes de andar dijeron:

- Supongo que no quieres que te de las manos o si? le pregunto un chistoso Ron

- Lo nico que faltaba respondi Harry divertido porque no nos vestimos de rosa y la terminamos de joder

Ante esto rieron de muy buena gana, durante el trayecto no pararon de hacer bromas hasta que Ron le dijo:

- Espero que puedas caminar bien no quiero preguntas de los dem s

- Si cabr n y no fastidies vamos a llegar tarde a la cena

- Tienes raz n

Los dos fueron a recuperar las energ as perdidas de una muy buena tarde de conversaci n


End file.
